


The Spark and the Wolf (fanart)

by CloveeD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Fanart, M/M, Steter Big Bang, Steter Big Bang 2015, ammite doing this rite, ladyoneill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloveeD/pseuds/CloveeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steter Big Bang 2015 - The Spark and the Wolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spark and the Wolf (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [steterbigbangclaims2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/steterbigbangclaims2015) collection. 



 

That suspicious tree.........

 

(Originally this was all sketched in neon pink) (I liked it)

(Please tell me am I doing this right omg)

**Author's Note:**

> Link to Fic: [The Spark and the Wolf](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4465388) by [ladyoneill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill)


End file.
